


A Diamond In The Rough

by DarkAlpha67



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: A racist slur is used, Caring Carlos, Clubbing, Insecure TK, M/M, Mention of TK's sponsor (Not Sure If He Has One), POV TK Strand, Protective Carlos, Scared TK, Sweet-ending, TK and Carlos communicating, TK has some issues as we all know, Trauma of past relationships, Understanding Carlos, Unwanted Advances, mention of alex - Freeform, spanish petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: While at a club, a guy comes onto him.Carlos steps in but this actions brings up unwanted memories for TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	A Diamond In The Rough

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE! This came out of no where, and I was so happy it did. After my first fic for this fandom, the response had been amazing. This is such a welcoming and kind fandom, so I want to thank everyone for that!
> 
> I hope you all like it<3

The music thrummed through him, his body feeling every beat, moving without thought. All around him, warm body lost themselves in the music. He felt happy, euphoric even, but he had a level of consciousness, of awareness that made him comfortable.

A body pressed against his back and TK, with eyes still closed, leaned back, recognizing the firm chest, the arm that curled around his waist. His smile widened and he moved along with Carlos. They were comfortable and free, surrounding by people like them. Carlos’ lips left a burning trace down the column on his throat, coming to a scorching halt by the sweet kiss Carlos pressed against his shoulder.

TK swallowed and found his throat dry. His body was over heating, loose in way that only a good few songs could do.

He twisted in Carlos’ hold, lining up their body as he leaned in and said into his ear, “I’m gonna get some water. You want some?”

Carlos nodded.

TK pulled away with a grin and made move to turn away. Carlos stepped forward to follow him, but TK stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Stay.” He said, watching with heated eyes as Carlos’ eyes dropped to his mouth.

His boyfriend – Shit, TK was still shocked that he could call Carlos that without apprehension or uncertainty – nodded. Carlos may appear shy but in rare moments like these, TK could see his confidence. The way he held himself, moved around his space, so sure of himself and his identity.

TK winked and headed for the bar, wiggling between bodies, enjoying the smiling faces. He even shimmied with a girl who laughed good-naturedly. He found a small space and slipped in, leaning over to see if he could get the bartender’s attention. She was busy, but the second she saw him, she hurriedly finished the order and wondered over.

“Was waiting for you to come over for a refreshment.” Max smirked at him, her dark eyes wild and teasing. “You and your boyfriend are heating up the place tonight.”

TK laughed. “Can we get two mineral waters, please?”

“Coming right up, pretty boy.” She moved away and TK turned around to face the crowd, elbows on the counter. His eyes scanned the crowd, dancing over the bodies and faces until he found what he’d been looking for. Laughter left him when he saw Carlos dancing with a Latina, their hips moving and swaying naturally and fluidly, and TK felt that heat deep in his belly return at the sight. TK could move, but there was no denying that Carlos had so much control over his body, and when he moved and TK followed, it was… magnetic.

“Hey, pretty.” A deep voice said into his ear.

His jumped a bit, and leaned away from the heated breath, turning to meet bright blue dilated eyes.

“Hey.” He smiled back.

Those blue eyes traced over his body, lust and appraisal clear. TK barely reacted, long since used to be people leering at him. Back then, it had given him power and control, or at least an illusion of it, because God knows he was out of control back then even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone?” Blue eyes asked.

TK huffed a laugh. “Not alone.” He pointed to Carlos. “I’m with him.”

Blue eyes turned, following his eyeline. There was a pause and then he turned his back to the crowd, giving TK his full attention. “That can change if you want?”

Annoyance and anger flooded him at that. His easy-going smile slipped, and TK turned to the man, not bothering to hide his displeasure or play friendly. “I don’t.”

He made move to turn but the girl next to him took his space and TK was left leaned against the counter with one elbow, facing the jerk who seemed all the happy with the arrangement. He stepped a little closer and TK tried to lean back as best he could.

He didn’t want to be an asshole. He didn’t want to start a fight because even if Carlos was off duty, he would still be obligated to arrest TK and that was the last thing he wanted to happen right now.

“I think I can change your mind.”

“Highly unlikely.” TK shot back, glaring at Blue eyes.

Blue eyes opened his mouth but was cut off with a sharp, “is there a problem here?”

TK felt fall of anxiety form and drop like a rock. He turned to see Carlos standing there, his brown eyes running over TK for a beat before they turned the Blue eyes.

“Look, man, we were just talking.” Blue eyes dismissed Carlos.

“That so? Cause from where I stand, it looks like my boyfriend was telling you to back off and you weren’t listening.” Carlos stepped forward and Blue eyes turned to him, chest puffing out.

“Carlos,” TK stepped away from the bar, his tone warning. The ugly ball that brought up so many unpleasant memories grew with each passing second.

Blue eyes ignored him; his steely gaze fixed on Carlos. He was taller than them both, towering over them and TK could sense the conflict in the air, the shift in their bodies. Carlos tensed up and his jaw clenched.

Others who sensed the fight coming on inched away from them.

“Why don’t you back off, _beaner?_ Before I put you in your place.”

TK stepped forward in time and pushing at Carlos chest to get him away from the asshole. He moved and stepped between them, stepping and urging Carlos away. “Leave it. Okay, leave it. Let’s go.” He spoke in what he hoped was an urgent tone.

Carlos looked away and met TK’s eyes. He felt the tension in Carlos’s chest, felt the way his heart was hammering against his ribcage. With one final push, Carlos stepped away and turned his back on the guy. TK turned to the bar, saw Max and hurriedly reach over to hand her a tip which she accepted with worried eyes.

With a hateful glare at the asshole, TK spun around and walked away, grabbing Carlos by the arm as he hurried out. The door was shoved open and his hand stung from the force. The cool air chilled the sweat on his body, sending chills down his spine. As the door slammed shut, blocking out the chaos, TK felt his chest tightened, his mind confronting him with images he wanted to forget so bad.

A hand touched his arm and TK jerked away from the touch.

Brown eyes, wide and worried looked at him, brows furrowing together. “TK?”

But TK shook his head, swallowing down his emotions. “Just get in the car.”

Carlos’ frown deepened. “What? Did that asshole do something –”

“He didn’t do anything! You—” He cut himself off. He hated the way his eyes burned, his mind and emotions betraying him like it always did. He shook his head. “Just get in the car.” He repeated, almost desperately.

Carlos looked at him, his eyes assessing, and TK knew he saw right through him and a part of him hated that. He hated that Carlos knew him like that, because knowledge like that would be dangerous when in the wrong hands, he knew that, he—

Carlos opened the car doors and TK climbed in.

The car purred to life and TK sunk back into the car seat as Carlos pulled away from the club. The silence was deafening, thick with tension and every inhalation felt harder than the last. TK pressed his forehead against the window, the cooling surface doing nothing to help his heavy head.

The night had started out so amazing. He had been happy; he had been carefree and then TK had to go and fuck it up. Why didn’t he just ignore the guy? He knew the guy was coming onto him, and he encouraged it.

And Carlos…

TK recalled how Carlos had stepped him, took control of the situation. He remembered how Asshole had turned his back on TK and then it was just him and Carlos. TK barely existed and that… he hated that.

“Baby?” Carlos’ hand dropped on his thigh and TK bit back the urge to shove it off, not wanting to make things worse than it already was.

They came to a stop outside Carlos’s place, not that TK was surprised. He was barely home these days, with most of his stuff now at Carlos’s, so of course he’d bring them here.

TK ignored him and stepped out of the car. He heard Carlos curse in Spanish behind him, heard the car door shut, the beep of it closing grating on his nerves. He took out his key and opened the door, stepping in and leaving it open for Carlos. With his mind unable to stop, TK made a beeline for the kitchen, taking a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. He ignored the tremble of his hand as he drowned it, swallowing in hopes that the cold water would calm him.

The water gushed into the glass and he heard the sound of the door closing, the locks clicking in place. Boots thudded against wooden floors and keys were tossed on the counter.

“Tyler.”

He swallowed the water and dropped the glass into the sink. His body was still tense as he rested his hands on the counter edges, leaning against it as he closed his eyes. He felt movement around him, but he knew Carlos wouldn’t get into his space unless TK gave him the okay, and he hadn’t yet.

TK knew he couldn’t keep this to himself. He knew he had speak about it, and if he left it for tomorrow, the anger would have settled deep within, like a layer of soot. The sting of Carlos’ actions would be pushed to the back of his mind and he knew, come tomorrow, he would have brushed it off, but the pain he felt would linger beneath the surface, poisoning his thoughts and actions.

“Baby, talk to me.”

He turned willingly to find Carlos leaning against the kitchen counter, his brown eyes filled with worry and TK hated that look. He hated that he caused that, because before he would look at Carlos, see the emotions he inflicted and told himself that Carlos was better off not getting to know him. When they had made things official, TK had promised himself that he would never cause Carlos unnecessary pain. Not intentionally, at least.

The ball was back and with it came the bareness of vulnerably that was cut with fear. He crossed his arms over his chest in a futile attempt to protect himself.

“Tonight,” He started; his eyes dropped down to Carlos’s boots. “You—I wasn’t doing anything with that guy.”

“I know that, _Cariño._ ” A sensitive and understanding voice intoned.

He risked a glance up and met imploring brown eyes. He saw the comfort there, felt its surety and TK pushed on, remembering the advice his sponsor gave him.

_“Nothing good can ever come from bottle things up. It only allows the pain to grow.”_

“He used to do that a lot.” TK said, eyes boring into Carlos’ and he watched with a pained expression as realization set in. “We would go out and someone would look at me wrong, and he’d get all jealous. It happened so often that pretty soon I was blaming myself because of someone else’s unwanted attention. And then, when it became confrontational, then he would always step in and just like that… it wasn’t about them wanting me but them owning me, and I know, I know you didn’t mean it like that but that’s how it felt like.” He swallowed down the growing lump in his throat. “My worth got tied to Alex and I did everything I could do make him happy and…”

Carlos stepped forward, slow and cautiously. He paused a good safe distance away from TK, waiting until he received a shaky nod before closing the distance between them. His hand fell on TK’s tense forearm, fingers squeezing while his other hand curled out his hip. His eyes were glimmering with emotion and TK saw the undertone of anger that simmered beneath the surface. He hid it well, but TK knew what to look for, so he picked it up pretty easy.

“I’m so sorry for making you feel like that, _amor_.” Carlos’s voice was soft, and it sink into TK. He felt himself react, the tension slowly leaving his body. “I have never thought of you as… like he did. And I never will.”

“I know that.” TK assured him. “I do.” He insisted, because he did know that. Carlos had proven time and time again that he was nothing like Alex, nothing like any other boyfriend TK had ever had. He was kind and considering, but he allowed TK to make his own decisions, always there if need be, but never forceful with his presence.

He made sure TK knew he was in control since day one.

His arms fell and TK lifted his left arm, curling his around Carlos’s neck to pull him close, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Carlos’, closing his eyes and breathing him in. He felt Carlos’ arms slip around his waist, enveloping him, holding him but not pulling him in.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted afterward.” He whispered into the space between them.

Carlos squeezed him. “I forgive you. I’m sorry, too.”

TK’s felt his lips tuck up, unable to believe that the guy in his arm was real, that he existed, and he chose TK. He tightened his hold around Carlos’ neck, tilted his head to wrap his lips around Carlos’, gentle and sweet. The arms around him smoothed over his back, urging him closer and TK did so happily. He lifted a hand and cupped Carlos’ jaw, thumb stroking over smooth heated skin, pressing insistent kisses on his lips, before moving his head to get to his favorite spot. His sucked onto Carlos’ neck, smirking when he heard that intake of breath, felt the reaction of his kiss pressing against his hip.

“What do you say we take a shower?”

TK pulled away, brushing his lips against bruising skin to say, “To save the water?”

“Of course.” Carlos played along, igniting a laugh from him.

TK nodded, lifting his head to drop once final kiss on Carlos’ waiting lips, bumping his forehead against his as he drew back.

He met those warm brown orbs and his mouth opened to utter unexpected words, but they died before they could pass his lips, lingering on the tip of his tongue. Carlos seemed none the wiser, stepping away with a grin, hand reaching for TK’s. He intertwined their fingers and pulled them toward the bathroom.

With his back turned, Carlos was unable to the apprehension in TK’s eyes, the questioning gaze that danced across the floor before they lifted and fell on the man before him, a certainty settling in his gaze. His eyes, once hesitant, cleared up as clarity took hold.

TK’s lips spread into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback.
> 
> Also, can I just say I am still getting used to writing "TK" because my buddy's name is TK and whenever I write his name I keep thinking about my friend, Lol. 
> 
> Also, does anyone else thing You Found Me by The Fray is a song that suits TK? Or is that just me?


End file.
